AGAPE
by KAAY YEAHS
Summary: She is amazing in every way, eyes, skin, hair, voice- oh god her voice-she is just so incredible in every way possible.  And here I am Quinn Fabray 24 years old about to marry the girl I met three years ago at the subway station.   WARNING:GIRL-PEEN /G!P
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING THIS G!P SHORT FOR GIRL -PEEN WHICH IN FICTION WORLD IS CHICK WITH A DICK **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE AT ALL**

**OKAY THIS IS THE STORY I WAS TALKING ABOUT , THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW ON THE STORY AND PLEASE EXPRESS YOUR THOUGHTS IT WILL MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER , THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVS /REVIEWS/ALERTS OVERALL . THANK YOU **

**AND PLEASE YOU CAN MESSAGE ME ANYTIME IF YOU LIKE, ABOUT ANYTHING **

**ALSO I THINK THEY CALLED THESE AU OR OCC IDK BUT RACHEL NEVER KNEW QUINN IN HIGH SCHOOL .**

**AND LAST NOTE :**

**PLEASE ENJOY , THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME **

**:p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Agape**

Today is the day. Today is the day my life changes. Today is the day I marry the woman of my dreams. I can't tell you how happy I truly am because there are no words to describe how much I love the woman I am about to marry in 2 hours. But I can tell you that she is the most exotic woman I have ever met and known. She is amazing in every way, eyes, skin, hair, voice- oh god her voice-she is just so incredible in every way possible.

And here I am Quinn Fabray 24 years old about to marry the girl I met three years ago at the subway station. The funny thing is she is my first of all firsts, and I love that I wouldn't change that. She's my first _real_ kiss; first love and lover. She is my everything. I love her smile, her laugh, and even her poor choice of clothing. I have to admit argyle is sexy on her. OH MY GOD the skirts! She can wear them any day of the year even when it's snowing or raining. She is what she is-Ms. Rachel Berry.

"Q!" I hear my best friend scream my name from behind the restroom door.

"Get you pale white ass out of the bathroom!" Santana Lopez says, I have to say that our relationship is very umm … well I still have not covered my mind around the idea that we are best friends, but we are.

"I'm coming," I replied while opening the door.

"Well damn this dress is… just its just-what's a word for beyond beautiful" Brittany asks while pulling me in for a hug.

"Well thank you Brittany" I replied while sitting down in front of the makeup table.

"Okay let's get you married, "Mercedes says while putting the last few accessories in my hair

"Sweetie you look amazing," my mother whispers in my ear giving me a small peck on my cheek

"Thank you Mom," I say looking at her reflection in the mirror.

The day I told my parents that I found someone who loves me, _all_of me, they were happy to meet the someone that their daughter talked about non- stop. It's actually funny now that I look back when my mother and father met Rachel.

**_(FLASHBACK -MEETING THE FABRAYS) _**

"BABY your parents will be here in 30 minutes!"_-_Rachel screams while Quinn pushes her up on the kitchen counter spreading the brunette's legs wide for more space for her to wrap Rachel's legs around her waist.

"I'll make this quick", Quinn says with a smirk on her lips. She unzips her pants and as the light blue skinny jeans moves down her thighs her lady cock shows in her black Hugo Boss Striped Trunk underwear.

"Baby that's _mm_baby not now okay " Rachel says trying to wiggle away but then she feels Quinn pulling her to the edge of the counter closing the distance between them moving her trunks down rubbing her 8 ½ inch cock on Rachel's wet center .

"Shit," Quinn whispers in her fiancée's left ear licking, sucking her neck while hands move to the counter drawer getting a condom out.

"QUINN HURRY!" Rachel almost screams in Quinn's neck, trying to get release from the pain coming from her center. Quinn rips the condom with her teeth. Rushing as she puts on the condom, she pushes aside Rachel's ruby colored Panache Atlantis Yasmin Thong, and enters the brown eyed woman. The small woman wraps her legs tight around her blonde, hips getting all the access from the hazel green eyed woman.

"DAMN Quinn you fill me up so _good_" Rachel says as Quinn thrusts in and out the small woman hard and slow hitting all the right spots she knows oh so well.

"OHH-SHIT –FASTER Quinn!" Rachel screams clutching the blonde's back, nails digging in her skin. Things are getting more heated, and Quinn moves up kissing the diva, lips sucking, nipping, and biting a little on the brunette's tongue earning moans.

As all of this love making in the kitchen continues, the Fabrays are walking close to their front door. As is about to knock on the door his wife stops him and tell him that there is a key behind the star next to the peek hole. Early that day Quinn told her mother not to bother knocking on the door because they might be late coming home. So as Mr. Fabray opens the door his wife steps in first walking in the hall putting her coat on the handle where their coats and hats go, she waits for her husband to also finish doing the same.

When they walk through the hall way they can hear noises like little screams and groans coming from the kitchen. So in curiosity they both walk in the kitchen and they stop in shock as they see their little girl pounding some brunette.

"SHIT QUINN IM_CUMMING_!" Rachel screams not noticing that she has two surprised people looking at her and their daughter in horror.

"_FUCK_!" Quinn says as she cums inside the condom still going fast and hard inside the diva as they ride out their orgasm halo kissing hard and with passion.

"Umm Quinnie" Quinn's mother says from the kitchen door with a horrified expression with. Her father has an equally horrified expression.

"Oh my god" Rachel squeals in Quinn ear , Rachel hiding her face from her future in laws while Quinn is just stuck with her dick still deep inside Rachel's pussy trying to find a way to get her and Rachel out of this mess. But the only thing that comes to mind was-

"OH MY GOD MOM DAD GET OUT!" Quinn screams as her parents rush out the kitchen door quickly walking to the sofa looking at each other having a silent conversation.

"Quinn" Rachel whispers in her ear.

"Did we just get caught?" Rachel asks sounding like it was impossible anything like that can ever happen.

"Yes baby" Quinn says as her forehead rests on the small diva's shoulder. Quinn pulls out her now soft dick and throws the used condom in the trash can as Rachel pushes off the counter pulling up her underwear smoothing her dress.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Rachel says as she walks fast to their bedroom.

Quinn fixes herself up, washing her hands in the sink. She dries her hands and walks towards her parents looking like nothing happened at all.

"Hi Mom and Dad", she says calm sitting down on the other side of the sofa in front of her parents praying for God to erase the action that just happened in the kitchen earlier.

**_(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME , <strong>

**ALSO L.O.V.E WILL TAKE UP TO NEXT TUESDAY IM BEING LAZY SO YEAH COME AT ME ! IF YOU WANT .E TO BE UPDATE OR HAVE MORE CHAPS PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR GIVE A REVIEW I WILL GET TO IT.**

**IM A FULL-TIME COLLEGE STUDENT NOW , I HAVE A FULL MONTH OF NO CLASSES SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR UPDATES **


	2. Author Note

**Author Note**

* * *

><p>Please excused the upper caps, I have forgotten to take it off (It was 4am in the morning when I was writing it.) Also thank you again for reviews alerts also it's your choice I'm not ordering you to review, I would love to read your thoughts on my stories. Even if it's bad because your opinion does count, this will make me a better writer.

Also I tried to edit it to lower caps but it's not working, therefore I am writing this author note.

**P.S.**

I will be writing Rachel in the next chapter. Also I will be writing Flashbacks on how they met and all that good stuff.

**So be on the lookout.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning : G!p (Girl with penis ) Also this is not real in anyway, I am no doctor and All of this is complete utter fiction . **

**A/N If there are any errors . "I'M FUCKED" **

**I do not Own Glee in anyway .**

**Please Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_**(FLASHBACK 2009)**_

"Quinn Fabray come out your room right now!" Judy Fabray screams from down stairs.

"NO I'M A FUCKING FREAK!" Quinn screams back from her room.

"Russ get your daughter out her room." Russell sighs and starts to walk up the stairs towards his youngest child's room.

"Quinn honey open up the door" Russell knocks on the door softly.

"No dad I can't go out there like this. I'm a freak" Quinn says sitting on the edge of her bed crying.

"Honey you are not a freak. Open the door, sweetie, and let's talk about this," the middle age man says.

The blonde walks to her door slowly while wiping her tears from her face. She opens her door for her father. She walks back to the edge of her bed pulling her arms around her waist holding herself, while her father sits down on her chair by her desk. They sit quietly for a moment looking at the floor. Russell has had this talk before with Quinn about her extra gifts from above but here there were again **talking.**

"Quinn", Russell looks up to see his young daughter sniffling.

"You are one of a kind" Russell says looking in golden green eyes that remind him of his mother.

"You are able to reproduce children Quinn that's a gift," Russell says, while standing up and walking towards Quinn. He kneels down in front of the blonde.

"Dad – who would want me I'm a freak! I'm a girl with a penis – an actual dick Dad," Quinn says while turning around in the middle of the bed in a fetal position.

"Quinn again you need to know there are people who would love you no matter what." Russell says standing up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Also you need to stop feeling bad about yourself, there are lots of people in the same position you are in and they are living there lives to the fullest. You know why?" Russell asks.

"Because there is someone for everyone in this world" they say together in union as if they have rehearsed it a million times before

"That's right" Russell is standing now pulling Quinn out of the bed.

"Also the Fabrays are packing. In this family you'll get any girl or kinky boy you want" Quinn's dad says with a wink leaving the room.

"OH MY GOD –DAD THAT'S –!" Quinn yells while her father closes the door behind him.

Quinn knows she is not alone being intersex; it's actually pretty big in anime porn. She knows this from research for purpose that she wishes to never tell. But Quinn still stares at herself in the mirror thinking that she will never find someone who would accept her and her man bits.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Rachel honey are you in there, "Rachel's father Leroy asks.

"Yes dad I'm in here" Rachel says gazing at herself in the mirror.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"That's what she said to me at prom before she made out with Mikaela," Puck says to Rachel fathers.

"Oh please you enjoyed watching us." Rachel walks out of the restroom walking towards her fathers and giving each one a kiss and a hug.

"Oh baby girl, you look so beautiful" Her father Hiram says while pulling her in a tight hug as if she was going to disappear forever.

"Thank you daddy" Rachel sits down looking at Puck in the mirror.

"Yeah Rach you look stunning." Puck smiles at Rachel

"Just like that night Kurt and I met Quinn", Pucks says with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel screams while glaring at the boy with the Mohawk.

_**(FLASHBACK MEETING ROOMATES)**_

"I love you Rachel" Quinn says as she kiss Rachel's neck earning a moan.

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel replies.

Moans ring out of Rachel's tiny room of the three bedroom apartment she shares with two others.

"Shhh… baby we need to be quiet" Quinn whispers while going in to her pocket to retrieve her condom.

"Be quiet and make love to me" Rachel replies, reinforcing her request b by pulling her undies down her long legs while Quinn unzips her pants revealing her free dick hitting her stomach ..

"SHIT I WANT YOU SO BAD," Quinn says while kissing Rachel lips as they lay back down on the small diva's bed .As they move, the bed hits the wall softy. Their hands are everywhere, asses, tits, bellies.

"MMHH –Baby –shit- hurry" Rachel is going crazy a little trying to hump Quinn's dick.

"Not yet I want some _**Berry**_** Juice**" Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear.

Quinn is kissing her neck slowly, hands moving up and down her arms. Between Rachel's legs, she's rubbing her dick on Rachel clit nice and slow while making her way to the small woman 's collarbone , licking , sucking , making marks which she knows the diva won't approve of .

While all this slow foreplay is going on Puck and Kurt are walking into the apartment after a long night of working at the bar and the Guess store. As they walk inside they see that their little diva is home. She left her cellphone on the coffee table along with another cell phone and there are shoes on the floor leading towards her room.

"AWW –FUCK- QUINNN- RIGHT THERE –SHIT –FUC-_**QUINNNN!" **_Rachel screams while Quinn's twisting her tongue on Rachel clit, sucking hard on the tiny nub, biting and blowing, making the tiny brunette scream and shake.

"BABY DON'T STOP –_**DONTFUCKINGSTOP! " **_Rachel's losing it now. She comes hard on Quinn tongue. As soon as Rachel comes Quinn moves up and begins thrusting hard and slow inside Rachel making her girlfriend yelp.

"FUCK BABY YOU FEEL _**SO GOOD!**_" Quinn thrusts slow hitting Rachel's spot.

"_MMMM_ –_**SHIT**_ – KEEP –UGH –_OH GOD_ –FUCK" Rachel moans as Quinn quicken her pace going deep inside , moving Rachel legs on her shoulder , .This allows her to go deeper into her lover fucking her hard .

The brunette's tight pussy is sucking Quinn dick deeper wanting more of what Quinn has to offer. Wet sounds leave from the room. The headboard hits the wall hard. Moans and groans and slaps on the ass encouraging Quinn to hold still ring out...

"MMM- RACH-BABE YOU WANT ME TO-SHIT-STOP?" Quinn asks while moving Rachel legs off her shoulders and plunging deep, Rachel wraps her long legs behind Quinn's back making the blonde move in a round motion.

"Quinn – fuck – I want to ride you!"

Quinn stops and looks at Rachel with a smirk and she quickly pull out of the diva , cum comes rushing out the small brunette as she moves on top of the blonde. Quinn's dick is hard and jumping to attention waiting for her lover to come and take a ride. Rachel looks at Quinn and back to the blonde's dick and is amazed how her tiny pussy can take all of Quinn. Rachel lifts up to hover over Quinn thick dick. She places her hands on Quinn thighs .

"_**Fuck" **_escapes from Quinn mouth.

The diva starts riding, slow and deep, moving in a circler motion.

"**You like that?" **Rachel turns her body around so her front is faces Quinn legs.

"Wh-what you're doing?" Quinn asks looking at the tan diva.

"Qu-mmh- fuck me" Rachel whispers her request.

Quinn grips Rachel hips and starts thrusting hard the small diva yelps into her room.

"AHHH-SHHIT-FUCK" is all that is coming out Rachel's mouth; Quinn's dick is being choked inside the brunette's wet center.

Puck and Kurt outside the diva's room make eye contact with a silent agreement. They rush inside their rooms to get their water guns and load them up with ice cold water. As payback for all the time the small woman interrupted them, they start to walk slowly to the diva's room. They see the brunette getting fuck hard from the back, yelling, groaning and moaning. Rachel and Quinn are so wrapped up in their haze to even notice two men with guns pointed at Rachel.

"RACH-FUUCCCK" Quinn cums hard making even faster thrust to hurry Rachel shooting her juice in the condom.

"SHIT – SHIT" is all Rachel could say once she was Cumming hard.

Puck gave Kurt the nod and then-

"FIRE!" Water hits Rachel back, fast cold water shooting all over the bed hitting the shocked blonde's belly. She jumps, and a shaken Rachel screams for the two boys to leave. But they stay until the water is all gone and Rachel is fully embarrassed.

"Hi I'm Puck" Puck introduces himself with a hand in the air for Quinn to shake.

"I'm Quinn" the blonde say with a dazed smile while Rachel freezes, stunned.

"And I'm Kurt".

"So I see you have our little Jewish princess under your spell" Puck says, leaning on the wall

"UM-"

"Because we have not seen her since when Puck?" Kurt question Puck.

"Oh umm like three weeks" Puck answer.

"GET OUT NOW" Rachel screams, and then yelps because Quinn accidentally moves a little.

"Quinn stop that" Rachel whispers,

"OH SORRY" Quinn covered her face with the pillow.

"Okay you two see me now please get the hell out my room NOW!"

"NO" The boys say in union

"This is going to be a long night Rachel" Kurt says while he and Puck sit on each side of the bed with smirks on their faces.

"YOU WOULDN'T "Rachel sighs.

"Yes we would and we're doing it now" Puck says with wacky smile."

"I think we need to you update on what we've been up to last couple weeks…"

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the reviews , alerts and favorites . <strong>_

**_Please if you have any questions or what you would like to see in the next chapters please msg me or leave the questions in the review_****_._**

**_I know it took awhile to update I've been waiting for my AWESOME BETA , Please understand that without my BETA this story would suck monkey balls ._**

**_So be on the look out ._**

**_A/N _**

**_I have a feeling I'm gonna hate this ep tonight I don't want Finchel on my beautiful HD SCREEN T.V !_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello , I hope Everyone had a good Holiday and also have a good New years**

**Warning : (Girl-peen /G!p )**

**I do not own Glee**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**(Flashback Meeting Rachel Berry 2014)**_

"Rain! It's raining! Great" Quinn thought while running to the bus station.

Well she doesn't exactly run. She sort of speed walks to the station, passing people by while making her way down the stairs to reach the bus. She pays the small fee and rushes to find a seat.

She finds a small spot away from the strangers. Twenty minutes later, the bus stops to unload. Most of the passengers get off, leaving Quinn and a homeless man with pet mice on the bus, until a young woman steps on. Wearing her short black skirt and navy blue top, Rachel Berry enters the bus. She spots a young blonde woman with her legs crossed and engross in a book. She quickly makes her way to the blonde.

"Hello, may I sit next to you?" Rachel asks with her Broadway smile.

"Umm" Quinn looks around the mostly empty bus. She looks up to see the most beautiful brown eyes

She's ever seen. With another quick look, Quinn smiles and says,

"Of course. My name is Quinn." Quinn extends her hand out to shake hands.

"My name is Rachel."

Rachel sits next to Quinn shaking the blonde's right hand.

"Thank you" Rachel says.

"No problem" Quinn replies.

"So what are you reading?" Rachel asks while trying to get comfortable in the bus seat.

"Um nothing really," Quinn responds while looking up to meet the tan young woman's eyes. She turns

to put away her book so she can have a conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry for butting in on your reading," Rachel says.

"No it's fine, It's a sex book my friend is making me read," Quinn says looking at the small woman.

"Oh," Rachel blushes.

"Yeah," Quinn looks around the bus again. She sees the homeless man playing with his mice and making kisses faces.

A buzzing sound comes from Quinn's phone; she sees her roommate, Santana's, name.

"Excuse me" Quinn tells the young brunette woman.

"Hell-"

"BICTH WHERE ARE YOU?" Santana yells through the phone.

"Brittany and I are waiting for your white AS—"

Quinn hangs up the phone on Santana and texts her quickly that she'd be home in 45 minutes.

"Sorry about that. My roommate worries about me." Quinn turns to the brunette.

"No problem I understand. My roommates are the same" Rachel tells the hazel eyes blonde.

"So, you go to school around here?" Quinn asks.

"Yes I attend AMDA" Rachel replies.

"American Musical and Dramatic Academy?" Rachel replied. "So your an actress?"

"Actually an actor and singer; I've been singing since I was 4 and acting my whole life." Rachel smiles at

Quinn.

"What about you?" Rachel asks.

"I go to NYU," Quinn answers.

_**(Meeting the Berry's 2015, 1 ½ Dating)**_

"Okay sweetie I really appreciate that you want to meet my father's so early-"

"Rachel we've been dating a year and a half. I think it's time I meet your dads," Quinn interrupted.

"Well when we will I meet your parents?"

"Honey, I told you soon after they come back from their trip."

"How long exactly have they been on their trip?"

"Well after I graduated from high school."

"Oh my god! So they been on vacation for 3 years?" Rachel said in shock.

"Yup and we will do the same if we ever have children."

"How do you know if we ever will have children?"

"Because I LOVE YOU, more than anyone or anything."

"More than Christmas?"

"Pff, baby please."

"AWW, aren't you the charmer?"

"Well yes, yes I am" Quinn says while reaching over to kiss the brunette's cheek.

"Okay you can turn here," Rachel instructed the taxi man .

As they turn to the right they spot Rachel's childhood home. It's a two story house with white picket fence. As After they park at the side of the road Quinn and Rachel gather their suitcases and tip the diver. The Berry men could not pick the couple up because they had to work. As they enter the brunette's home Rachel shows Quinn around before she could have set her belongings down. Rachel is too excited to show Quinn everything in her home. They reach the basement which, Rachel explains to Quinn, her fathers turned into an party area where they hold their famous Oscar parties and also family and karaoke nights.

They walk up the stairs walking through the long hallway where three doors stood. One was the Berrymen's room. There was a bathroom, and Rachel's room with a gold star hanging on her door. Inside, Rachel's room is yellow. Inside, there's a twin sized bed with white confronter, pink and yellow pillows and stuffed animals covering the whole bed. There's also a white desk which has photos of her friends from the glee club and her fathers at her high school graduation along with golden medals, trophies, and certificates. As Quinn looks around more she stops to look at her girlfriend as she watches the small brunette unpack her bags. They have yet to have sex. Quinn is not ready to tell Rachel that she has a little more than other girls do. She's surprised they haven't groped below the waist in their many make out sessions.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel questions Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks back.

"Well, you're staring," Rachel answers while looking up to the blonde.

"Oh, I just miss you, "Quinn replies walking towards the diva.

"I've been here the whole time," Rachel giggles as Quinn picks her up and slams her down on the twin

Bed, hovering on top of her looking hungry for the brunette.

"I-want to tell you something I've been holding back for a while," Quinn says while moving to the side of

Rachel.

"I Love you–"

"I Love you too. Quinn baby why are you shaking?" Rachel moves up closer to Quinn to rub her back.

"Can you promise me that you will always love me?" Quinn gives Rachel intense gaze.

"Honey what's wrong? Of course, I'll love you no matter what. You should know that by now," Rachel

replies while moving her hands to the blonde short hair.

"This is serious Rachel–"

"Did you cheat on me?" Rachel interrupted Quinn.

"No, never baby this is something that involves my body," Quinn replies.

"What's wrong with it? You have an amazing healthy body." Rachel says.

"I – I'm not like other girls Rachel."

Quinn moves to sit up Indian style. Rachel does the same.

"Rachel-I have boy parts," Quinn says while her eyes are closed. She obviously could not see the look on

Rachel face, the smile she had on.

"Quinn—"

"Okay, don't worry I'll call the cab and I can get my things from your room. You don't have to say

anything else. I know. it's okay, I understand-" Quinn says.

She gets up to pack her suit cases but stops once a certain small diva pull her back on the bed. Straddling the blonde and moving her hands above her head, kissing the blonde's lips moving down to her neck making little bites.

"Baby, I know – I've known for a while now—"

"How?"

"I felt it a while ago, but I was waiting until you were ready to tell me. "

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter is short just like the others but I will try to make the chapters longer .<strong>

**Also the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or thursday. Please leave a review of what you want to see and how you feel about this story because I'm starting to feel this story is becoming a little cheesy .**

**Your review really would help me stop having thoughts to delete this story .**

**Thank you for the alerts / fav / reviews .**

**Be on the look out .**


	5. Chapter 4

_**BETA VERSION**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 of Agape<strong>_

_**(Flashback 5 months ago - Rachel Knows)**_

Quinn had invited Rachel over to her apartment for some studying, something that Rachel did not completely understand since they attend different schools. Her best guess was that Quinn wanted to spend some time with her. So here she is with her girlfriend in the apartment that Quinn shares with her best friends, Santana and Brittany. Once Rachel was inside the blonde's room, her girlfriend quickly pulled the brunette onto the bed. Quinn slowly began to take the small diva's shoes off as they shared a soft kiss, the blonde caressing Rachel's face and whispering sweet words that made her girlfriend giggle.

"You're beautiful, Rachel."

"So are you," Rachel replies with a kiss to the blonde's neck, while moving her hand to rub Quinn's back.

An hour had passed with the happy couple still lost in the world of their own little bubble. Rachel was now on top of Quinn, softly grinding her clothed body onto her girlfriend, making the blonde's body shiver with want. Rachel felt something hard pressing against her but kept going because it just felt so good. Feeling Rachel rubbing her body on her lady boner, Quinn was so overcome with pleasure that she wasn't in her right state of mind. The blonde allowed her girlfriend to continue with her actions, ignoring the little voice of reason inside her head that was trying to her to stop. With her hormones being the driving force in her thoughts at that moment, Quinn decided to push that voice away, reassuring herself that the belt she was wearing that contained a large buckle would be a reasonable explanation if Rachel were to be suspicious about her rare condition.

"Mmm—shit!" Rachel was moving so fast that Quinn thought she was literally going to explode. The blonde quickly flipped them over, making Rachel let out a small squeak at the unexpected movement. Quinn started to kiss the diva again, effectively putting an end to their dry hump session. The blonde didn't want to make Rachel freak out, she wanted to wait for the right time to tell the brunette.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined when she felt the loss of Quinn's warmth on her center.

"Come on Rach, let's go get some pizza," Quinn said, giving Rachel a couple of kisses before getting up and rushed into the bathroom to calm her body down.

"Really Quinn!" Rachel shouted in frustration at the blonde.

"Yes, really! " Quinn replied from the bathroom, checking her pants for any sign of her lady junk.

In her haste to keep her extra appendage a secret from the brunette, Quinn left the door open for Rachel to glance in and catch the blonde touching herself to calm her raging erection. At first, the brunette thought she was imagining things, but a closer look of he rock-hard penis in between Quinn's legs told her otherwise. Not wanting her girlfriend to find out that she knew her secret, Rachel quickly sat down on the couch and looked elsewhere.

"Are you ready, Rach?" Quinn asked as she put her shoes on, looking at Rachel's questionable face.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"Great, let's go!" Quinn said as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

"Wait, why are you wearing that huge belt buckle?" Rachel asked. "Isn't it a little strange to wear that in public?"

"Oh," Quinn said, stalling to make up a lie. "I had a bet with Brittany and lost, so my punishment is to wear this belt. Brittany has a thing for belts with big buckles," the blonde said with a shrug.

"What kind of bet was it?" Rachel asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the restaurant," Quinn said, attempted to make a serious face, which in turn, made the brunette laugh at the sight.

Later that night, Rachel used her spare time to research Quinn's condition. She learned a lot from reports she had found online on intersex cases, as well as some personal accounts written by those who share her girlfriend's medical condition. Although Rachel wanted the blonde to tell her about the extra appendage she had, the brunette was willing to be patient and wait for Quinn until she was ready. Rachel wanted this relationship because she loves Quinn with all her heart.

_**(Present Day - Meeting The Berry's)**_

"So you knew than" Quinn asked.

"I did," Rachel replied

"And you're okay with this?" Quinn asked, her vulnerable hazel eyes looking at Rachel.

"Of course, Quinn. If I didn't feel right about this, I would have ended the relationship by the next day," the brunette reassured her girlfriend.

"I Iove you," Quinn said, smiling up at Rachel.

"I love you more," Rachel replied, leaning down to capture Quinn's willing lips as they kissed slowly, the brunette eliciting soft whimpers from Quinn as she started to move her hips, grinding into Quinn's eager member.

"I love every part of you," Rachel said, moving her hand down along Quinn's belly to rub on her cock, earning a groan from the blonde. Quinn suddenly switched their positions by flipping Rachel onto her back, sinking between the brunette's legs and grinding her member on her girlfriend's hot center.

"Mmm," Rachel groaned. "Quinn honey, I think we should slow down."

"Let's just cuddle for a while then."

"We can still do more than that," Rachel suggested with a smirk.

"Whatever you want, baby. I just want to feel you before your fathers come home."

And true to Rachel's word, the couple did do more than cuddle. Rachel finally came up for air, while Quinn had a goofy smile plastered on her face. They decided not to risk having the brunette's parents catching them during their intimate moments and unpacked their bags, settling in the diva's childhood room while Rachel's parents came home, calling the young couple downstairs.

"Quinn baby, breathe," Rachel whispered in the scared blonde's ear.

Quinn took deep breath like Rachel instructed, telling herself to calm down and reassured herself that she could get through this step.

The couple walk down the stairs hand in hand, a large black man and a shorter white man with glasses coming into view with big smiles on their faces. Quinn figures that is where Rachel got her dazzling smile from.

"Hi honey," the large black man pulls Rachel into a tight hug and spins her around. Rachel holds on tight and giggles at her daddy's antics. Rachel's other father smiles at Quinn, who extends her hand for the man to shake. He decline and instead, pulls the blonde in for a hug.

"You must be Quinn," the black man said as he put Rachel down, opening his arms to give the blonde a hug.

"As you may know, my name is Leroy," the tall man said to Quinn with a wink."

"And I'm Hiram," the short man spoke.

As they made their way to the kitchen for a family dinner, small talk begins with Rachel telling the Berry men about her life in New York, and how she is working to become a triple threat in the performing arts world. As they continued to chat, the Berry men told some embarrassing stories about a young Rachel, resulting in laughter from their special guest and of course, a pout from their resident diva.

"Dad that is not funny. I couldn't walk for a whole week!" Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know honey, but don't you think it was really strange how Noah pushed you for no good reason," the shorter man replied while cleaning his glasses.

"What happened between you and Puck?" Quinn whispered to Rachel.

"I'll tell you later," Rachel replied.

Once dinner was over, they settled in the living room to watch a movie. The Berry men sat in their respective chairs, while Quinn and Rachel sat on the love seat. The younger couple was snuggled together by the time the movie was over. The all head to bed after the Berry men said their goodnights.

"So can you tell me why you couldn't walk for a whole week now?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, but it's a story that my parents can never know about," Rachel replied.

"I promise I won't tell them then," Quinn said.

"Good," Rachel said. "Anyways, I had just done a split for the first time, and let's just say I fell in the process and had to go to the hospital. Noah just happened to be there for me, he always is.

"But you were fine right?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Yes, it was just to much pressure when I fell. My dads think it was Noah who caused the pain, but he was the one to accompany me to the ER," Rachel explained.

"That's good then," the blonde said. "Remind me to thank him for always being there for you."

"Ok. But right now, I want us to take a shower together," Rachel said, extending her hand out to her girlfriend.

"You just want to see me naked," Quinn said with a smirk.

"Yes, and is that a problem?" Rachel asked.

"No, but we just can't have sex – at least not when we're here," the blonde answered.

"Of course," Rachel said with a wink, dragging the blonde into the bathroom and proceeded to rip her clothes off.

During their stay, Quinn had learned a lot about the Berry men. As the time came for Quinn and Rachel to head back home to New York, they said their good byes and hugs but promised to Skype with the brunette's parents more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be on the look out<strong>_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE 2

SOON….. Next Week Thursday No Bullshit … Or Monday that's my B-day so I might just update then.

Promise.


	7. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry I'm late on updating this chapter. Its short I know I would like to punch myself in the face for making you readers wait for this short update

but know that I will make the chapters longer and also update more.

**Warning 1: THIS IS A G!P FIC .**

**Warning 2: I do not own anything . **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_**(The Wedding of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry)**_

_**~ IN Q's DRESSING ROOM**_

"Okay 'Ass and Thighs', you can't run now that you're getting married to that Cabbage Patch Diva of yours," Santana says, looking at Quinn through the mirror with a wicked smile.

"Thanks, San. You're just _so_ sweet," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know she's only kidding, right? She loves Rachel like a little ducky," Brittany said, interrupting the staring contest Quinn and Santana had.

"Yeah you know, these are all jokes," Santana innocently said.

"Well I for one can't wait for you to see Rachel in her dress. She looks amazing!" Mercedes said, coming back from the other dressing room.

"Me too," Quinn replied. "She's been torturing me for weeks!"

"And don't forget the no sex for the whole month thing, Q" Santana reminded the blonde.

"That was torture for all of us," Brittany said with a sad expression.

"Don't remind me," Quinn replied with an expression that screamed _thank God that's over_.

"Okay, let's get this wedding on board!" Quinn's father exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

_**(Lets Get This Diva & Thighs Married)**_

Thursday April 24th, 2016 the sun is about to set as the guest sat waiting for the two brides as the music started to play. Quinn was the first to walk down the aisle to a new beginning as her father took her hand, looking at his little girl with so much joy. He whispered, "I'm so proud of you" before kissing her cheek. As they reached the alter, Quinn looked at a teary-eyed Santana and smirked. Santana simply mouthed _shut up_, which made the blonde giggle. As Quinn turned to look at her bride, she was stunned to see an Ivory Satin soft tulle cap sleeve slim glamorous tulle back train that have come to view. The dress Rachel wore was breathtaking. Rachel walk smoothly down the aisle, looking deeply into Quinn's hazel eyes. Her fathers each gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek before handing her over to Quinn.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hi," Quinn replied, looking into deep brown eyes that had stolen her heart.

Their hearts were beating so fast they both was worried the guests would hear, they were ready for this, to start a new life together, or better yet, to continue their already happy life with marriage.

Santana turned to look at Brittany. Brittany was already looking at her giving her a knowing look; smiles came across their faces. They turn back to look at the two love duckies Quinn and Rachel.

**(An Hour Later, The Berry-Fabray Reception)**

A loud click sound came from the stage where Santana stood with the microphone in hand, getting the guests' attention. After the guest started to calm done with the constant need to converse, Santana began her speech.

"Alright, I'm going to make this sweet and short," Santana announced.

"When I first met 'Thighs and Low' aka Quinnie bear … by the way, I'll never let that go Quinn," Santana says with a wink.

Quinn flips her middle finger at her long time best friend, which resulted her hand being slapped down by her wife with a glare.

"That's what I thought, Quinnie! You're so whipped!" Santana winks at the small brunette, who sighs at Santana.

"Okay back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Mrs. Fabray-Berry – You know I take that back Quinn, Rachel's name should be first, since you know who the pillow princess is in your relationship, as some of us already know who holds the-" "SANTANA!" Brittney interrupted her wife and gave Santana a knowing look.

The guests giggle through the interruption, amused by Santana's antics. As they contain their laughter, Santana went on with her speech.

"Okay, I was just trying to make fun of the newlywed couple," Santana justified

"Quinn is one of my best friends, and I am so proud of her for even having the confidence to approach Rachel."

Rachel glances at Quinn and kisses her cheek. "I am too happy you had the courage. Now you're stuck with me for life," Rachel says with an evil grin that makes Quinn compressed underwear become tight.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Quinn said, before kissing Rachel's forehead.

"I love you two so much. To Quinn and Rachel!" Santana says with joy as she steps down the stage and returns to her seat next to her wife and the

newlyweds.

* * *

><p>I want to say thank you to my BETA you are amazing really I can't believe you're still here .<p>

Also if you readers have any questions please do not be shy to come on my tumblr and reach me, you can ask me anything.

My tumblr name Kaayyeahs


End file.
